The main purpose of the study is to determine incidence of, reasons for and contraceptive consequences of drop out from a teen contraceptive program. The current sample consists of 257 teen girls, 13-17 years of age. All respondents, both continuers and drops, are given a questionnaire at the initial rap session and three interviews over the course of their first year in the program. Various subgroups among those who drop will be distinguished on the basis of the contraceptive consequences of drop. Variables discriminating continuers and drops and among the drop subgroups themselves will be identified. Emphasis will be placed on identification of those method-related and program-related reasons for drop that are potentially amenable to change. It is expected that results from the study will lead to recommendations for program change which would in turn result in greater client retention. It is hoped that the results will be also relevant to the problems of program recruitment.